Kampf der Liebe
by TheProphecyChild
Summary: A young female warrior is unwillingly betrothed to a man she does not love, and has but one chance to escape the planned marriage. When Organization 13 takes an interest in her abilities, life becomes more difficult - especially as that one chance nears.
1. Chapter One: Mysterious Presence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, nor do I own any of the official Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters that will be written about in this story. I do, however, own the main character as well as several minor original characters.

**Note:** The world the main character is from is of my own creation; more of the world will be explained in later chapters. Also, the title is German and roughly translated, means, _"Battle of Love"._

* * *

Chapter One: Mysterious Presence

During my usual nighttime walk, an eerie revelation settled over me.

The forest was far too silent for that time of night. The standard, welcome sounds of small animals scurrying about or owls hooting had vanished, leaving only stillness in its wake. Never had I seen the forest be so quiet, and it unnerved me.

_What's going on..?_

Frowning, I pressed a hand against the bark of a large tree and surveyed my surroundings. Leaves shifted as a soft breeze passed through the branches and a chill ran down my spine. Something was unnatural about it - wrong, even.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted a quick flash of a black form and beady yellow eyes. _Heartless,_ I realized, scowling slightly. _No way are they making it to the village._

With that, I turned and bolted down the beaten path the Heartless had taken. I couldn't allow them to enter the village. Though Heartless rarely appeared around my home, when they did, they came in great numbers. Even as a fighter's village, complications arose when the Heartless presented themselves.

I slowed my pace to a walk when the silence around me faded into rustling and growls – _inhuman_ growls. Straining to listen closer, I recognized not just growls, but also strangled yelps and cries in pain. A dark aura protruded from a clearing not far from me and I sensed subtle shifts as Heartless were vanquished and others came to replace them.

_Who's battling them?_

Curiosity got the best of me and I took slow steps forward until the clearing was within reach. I peered around the trunk of a tree and gasped at the sight in front of me.

The clearing was filled to the brim with Heartless of varying size and stature - not just the small Shadows, but larger, more dangerous ones as well. One figure stood out amongst them; in the midst of all the Heartless, a cloaked figure fought them. One by one they fell, yet it took its toll on the stranger. As the clearing emptied of Heartless, the person fell to their knees and ragged breaths mixed in with the growls.

Instinct took over and I dashed into the clearing, summoning my weapon as I did so. A short silver handle rested in my right hand, connected to a bright silver blade with dark silver, near black, designs covering it. The blade curved downwards and then back up and a dragon carving connected the handle and the blade; I preferred curved blades over straight ones.

With one swift slice I destroyed a Heartless that came at me and quickly moved on to the next. The Shadows were the first to die because of their speed - too quick for comfort, I didn't want to risk them creeping up behind me. A good dozen larger Heartless remained and I found myself surrounded.

"Tch," I spat, scowling as I twisted my wrist. "Time for plan B: Burn!"

Throwing my arm up, I released multiple balls of fire and sent them at the Heartless. Two died, but before I could react, a large blue fist swung at me and caught me in the lungs. I gasped in pain and flew back, colliding with a hard surface. I whimpered when gravity kicked in and sent me crashing onto the ground.

"Son of a –"

"Get out of here," a male voice hissed. "Go!"

As I pushed myself unto my hands and knees, I spotted the cloaked figure. He had gotten to his feet and stood a ways away from me, one hand pressed against a tree to keep his balance. His hood had fallen, which gave me a better look at him. Layered pink hair passed his shoulders, framing his face, though some strands stuck to his skin due to sweat - how long had he been fighting?

A wry smile crossed my lips and I thrust my sword into the ground and used it as leverage to hoist myself to my feet. I did not plan to leave him there to fight the creatures alone, or even die. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to deal with my help.

"No."

No other words escaped me and I took revenge on the one that had attacked me. A well-placed slice to its back caused it to cry out and disappear. From there, it was smooth sailing; had the Heartless been able to feel emotions, they would have felt something akin to fear. The last Heartless froze in ice due to a spell and I stabbed the tip of my blade into the ice, causing it and the Heartless to shatter into tiny pieces.

Irregular breaths left my lips and I swept my mid-back length brown hair over my shoulder. "Are you alright..?" I turned to face the stranger, spotting him sitting on a large boulder.

"Yes," he stated.

Letting out a sigh in relief, I walked over to him. "How long were you fighting out here?" Noticing his cloak had been shredded over his chest, I began to worry, especially due to the crimson I saw beneath it. "You're injured."

"A while," he answered, watching me with blue eyes. "And it's nothing."

Shaking my head, I stuck the tip of my sword into the ground and kneeled in front of him. "Let me treat your wound; it looks serious." There was no way I'd take 'no' for an answer; he needed medical treatment. Either he got it from me, or I'd drag him back to the village.

He remained silent for a moment and then let out a soft chuckle, "Vexen would be pissed if I let you."

"Who?" By the sounds of it, Vexen must have been a medic.

"No one." Regarding me for another moment, he finally decided to let me have my way and unzipped his cloak, or the little there was left of it, and tossed it onto the ground.

I paled at the sight of his chest; a huge gash ran diagonally from his left shoulder to the far right of his midriff. Blood caked the wound, still fresh. _No wonder he couldn't fight anymore._ The severe wound made me feel very ill-prepared to treat it.

"I won't be able to fully heal it, but I can seal it."

Gripping the fabric of my tank top, I tore a strip off the bottom. With it, I began to gently clear away some of the blood. As I wiped more and more away, I realized just how serious the injury was. Not only was it a long slash, but also wide - nearly three inches in diameter. It was a miracle he made it out alive.

In my subconscious, I hoped my fiancé wouldn't realize I was missing and come searching for me. The last thing I needed was him to find me with another man… a topless man, at that. I did not need that drama.

The stranger remained remarkably coherent, despite the pain he must have been in. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" I glanced up from the wound to find him looking at me. "Oh… Sarah. And yours?" I tore another small strip of cloth from my shirt.

"Marluxia." He flinched as I dabbed the wound with the soft material.

"Sorry," I said quickly and set the cloth on his cloak. "OK, I'm going to seal it now."

Raising my right hand, I held it over the no longer bleeding gash. Closing my eyes, I forced myself to concentrate and dig deep, finding the healing abilities I knew I had. A soft white light glowed from my hand and I trailed it over the torn flesh. Mending his injury took longer than I anticipated, but after a few minutes, the light faded.

The wound had sealed, though it was still evident there had been a wound there. The scar would fade with time, or so I hoped; it would be a pity if such a scar would taint his well-toned chest. After opening my eyes, I rose to my feet.

"There," I said with a slight smile. "You should be fine now."

Nodding, Marluxia stood up, "Thank you."

I grabbed the handle of my sword and tugged it out of the dirt. "Not at all." Pausing for a moment, I pondered his presence in the forest. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm just passing through," Marluxia stated and picked up the remains of his tattered cloak. "I should go." For a moment, he eyed my weapon and then glanced back at me. "I appreciate the help."

The slightest frown crossed my expression due to his haste of leaving, but I nodded, "OK."

Amusement reflected in his eyes and he turned his back to me and walked away, leaving the clearing. For a moment, I still heard his footsteps, but those faded soon after he disappeared. Had I not witnessed his presence there myself, I would have never known he'd been there.

_Marluxia,_ I thought, frowning as curiosity filled me. _Who are you really?_

_

* * *

_

Here is the first chapter of my first even multi-chaptered _Kingdom Hearts_ fan fiction! As you can probably tell from this chapter, Marluxia will be the main male person of the story, while the protagonist is a character of my own creation. I hope you enjoy the story!

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then please let me know so I can edit them.


	2. Chapter Two: Everyday Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, nor do I own any of the official Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters that will be written about in this story. I do, however, own the main character as well as several minor original characters.

**Note:** The world the main character is from is of my own creation; more of the world will be explained as the story progresses. Also, the title is German and roughly translated, means, _"Battle of Love"._

* * *

Chapter Two: Everyday Life

Much to my relief, my fiancé and family had not noticed I'd gone on a walk that evening. It made things much simpler and allowed me to slip into bed without anyone questioning me about my whereabouts. For years, I had taken nighttime walks in the forest; at least once a week, but my family had never approved of it. They felt that it made them and my future husband worry far too much, though I suspected they thought I was cheating.

Cheating was one of the most disrespectful, and punishable things a woman could do. When not yet wed the woman would merely get a slap on the wrist - a _hard_ slap on the wrist, but the severity heightened if the woman was married. No one discussed what happened to married women who cheated, but we knew that great risks came with infidelity. Still, many women were unfaithful due to the arranged marriages.

"Sarah!"

Rolling over in bed, I groaned softly and kept my eyes shut. Did the night go by so fast? I had used too much of my own energy to heal the stranger; Marluxia, wasn't it? My fatigue promised a rough day, on grocery day, no less.

"Sarah, wake up," my mother called and knocked on my door. "It's nearly midday."

_Midday?_ Sighing, I opened my eyes. _I'd best get up._

"Sarah –"

"I'm coming!" Annoyance laced my tone. Being woken up was bad enough, but having her constantly call for me took the crown. "I'll be out in a minute." Her footsteps echoed through the house and soon faded.

After pushing myself into a sitting position, I got out of bed. It didn't take me long to collect some garments and get dressed. Within two minute, I wore a cream-colored tank top and a slightly darker knee-length skirt, completed by a pair of sandals. Though I preferred not to wear skirts, my mother had set it as a rule for the days I went shopping in nearby towns and villages - something about it looking nicer.

_I can't believe I slept so long._

Shaking my head, I ran a brush through my hair, wincing as I hit knots, and exited my room once finished. As I left the house, I spotted my mother. She stood not far from the building and held two cloth bags in her hand and some munny in the other. I strode over to her, ready to get the trip over with.

"What do I need to get?"

"Good afternoon to you, too," she scolded. "You must work on your manners. You _do_ realize who your future husband is, do you not?"

Those words were like a slap in the face and I flinched, "…Yes, mother."

The slight joy I had felt at the start of a new day evaporated like a falling star. Whenever she mentioned him, my mood dropped. Like most other woman in our village, I had been betrothed; the woman had nothing to say in the matter. One could say that men were the superior sex of our tribe… but matters became more complicated when one observed my situation; or easier, depending on how one looked at it.

"Good." Her expression softened and she handed me the bags and munny. "We need bread, some fruit, and vegetables."

I nodded, mentally waving her earlier comment away, "OK. I'll be back later."

With that said, I walked away from her. The walk to the nearest town took a good thirty minutes; give or take a few. That was why families sent the younger fighters to do the shopping. The younger the person, the more physical work they had to do. Hence why we were also trained in the art of fighting from a very young age; at five years old, six at the latest, training began.

Once I reached the nearest town, shopping hardly took long. Food stands lined either side of the main road. It was not as fancy as true cities with their stone paths, but it was enough for those of us who were unaccustomed to richer lifestyles.

The bread was still warm when I bought it and both the fruit and vegetables were fresh. Aside from the bread, I bought a good handful of strawberries, some bananas, apples, and tomatoes; for vegetables I got corn, carrots, onions, and potatoes. I had overdone it a little, but at least we'd have enough food for a while.

The walk back home took longer than the other direction; the weight of the food slowed my pace. _Perhaps I shouldn't have gotten so many potatoes,_ I mused with a sigh. I continued down the path and relief spread through me when the village came into view. Not long after, I reached my home and entered the house.

"I'm back!" After setting the bags down on a chair, I went out to the back of the house and noticed my mother stood by the rose bushes, plucking flowers from them.

"Oh, good," she said and turned to face me, a smile brightening her features. "Oliver came by not long ago; he wants to see you."

At the sound of that name, my mood instantly worsened. "Really?" Despite the reluctance that raged within my mind, I forced myself to speak words I knew my mother wanted to hear. "I'll go by his house, then." A fake smile crossed my lips and I strode away from her, before I said something I'd regret.

Since I had no choice, I began the short walk to the leader's house. The arranged marriages were complicated enough without mixing in politics, yet I found myself smack-dab in the middle of them. The leader's eldest son, Oliver, had selected me to be his future wife - even my mother couldn't refuse that, not that she had wanted to. She claimed it honored the family and showed us in a good light, but it also made getting out of the marriage a lot more difficult.

"Sarah!"

Groaning in aggravation, I turned around to face my fiancé with a makeshift smile gracing my features. "Oliver," I spoke. "I heard you wished to see me?"

The two-years-older man walked over to me, grinning, "Yes, I have a gift." He slipped a tanned hand into his leather pouch and regarded me with green eyes. "Turn around."

Nodding, I did what he said and turned my back to him. The fact that he had gotten a gift for me made me feel worse for wanting to escape the arranged marriage. My thoughts were put o hold as I felt him move my hair out of the way. Seconds later, goose bumps littered my skin when a cold object pressed against it. I was tentative as I lifted the object and glanced down at it.

A beautiful, oval-shaped ruby was connected a thin golden chain. Tiny golden designs wrapped around the ruby and I ran my thumb over it. It was stunning craftsmanship, to say the least, and couldn't have been cheap.

"It's beautiful," I said, shock evident in my voice, and I turned around to face him. "How mu –"

"_Never question the cost of a gift given to you by your husband."_

One of my mother's lessons echoed in my mind and I quickly swallowed the rest of my sentence; disregarding such lessons could bring shame to my family. "…How did you find something so beautiful?"

Oliver let out a soft laugh, "I have my ways. I figured you could wear it at the ceremony."

"…Y-Yeah," I said, trying to sound joyful. "That's a great idea, thank you." I hoped he wouldn't notice my lack of enthusiasm. Maybe it I faked my emotions long enough it would become second nature to me. I feared the day such a thing would happen.

"Good. I have some things to do, so take care."

Oliver pressed his lips to mine and I nearly gasped in surprise. During the kiss, all I felt was disgust; I wanted it to end. I didn't care about him in a romantic way, let alone a sexual way, and found myself unable to enjoy it. Sure, he was good-looking, but there was no emotional connection between us.

To my relief, Oliver kept the kiss brief and after pulling away, bid me farewell and left.

A frown found its way to my expression and I ran a hand through my hair. Gifts, kisses, marriage - things kept getting worse. There was only one way to escape a marriage, besides death, and I had only one chance at it. A single opportunity to release myself from the bonds of an arranged marriage - that opportunity was fast approaching and I refused to miss it.

_I'm sorry,_ I thought. _But I _will not_ marry you._

* * *

"_You are certain?" _

"_Yes, sir," Marluxia replied. "I'm sure of what I saw."_

_The higher-ranked man who sat at a desk in front of him folded his hands in front of his face and pondered for a moment. A minute later, he looked up at the other with amber eyes, a slight smirk gracing his tanned face. _

"_You know what to do," he stated. "Take Xigbar… and do not fail. Use whatever means necessary."_

"_Of course."_

_Marluxia inclined his head and waved his right hand to the side, creating a corridor of darkness mere feet away. He stepped into the swirling blackness and as it vanished, he, too, disappeared._

* * *

In this chapter, it's time to learn a bit about Sarah, the main character, her life, and the world she lives in. Unwillingly betrothed with only one chance at escaping - but what is that chance? And what the heck is Organization XIII talking about, and planning?

If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, then please let me know so I can edit them.


	3. Chapter Three: Forced Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, nor do I own any of the official Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters that will be written about in this story. I do, however, own the main character as well as several minor original characters.

**Note:** The world the main character is from is of my own creation; more of the world will be explained as the story progresses. Also, the title is German and roughly translated, means, _"Battle of Love"._

* * *

Chapter Three: Forced Decision

_A corridor of darkness appeared near the entrance to the village, revealing Marluxia and another man. His black hair with grey streaks was pulled back into a ponytail and a single golden eye scanned the area as an eye patch blocked the other._

"_So, you say there's a Keyblade Wielder here?"_

_Marluxia nodded, hair shifting slightly as he did so. "Yes, a girl – I estimate she's in her late teen years."_

"_Huh," the man looked around. "Where does she live?"_

"_I'm not sure; we met in the forest, but this is the nearest village."_

_The other grinned and let out a soft chuckle while raising his right, gloved hand. "Then I guess we only have one option." He snapped his fingers._

* * *

Night had fallen some time ago and I had finished my chores for the day. Even so, I remained wide awake, not yet ready to sleep. I watched the sun set whilst helping my mother prepare soup for dinner; after the meal, I retreated to my room and now sat on my bed. A soft sigh left my lips and I ran a hand through my hair.

So long as I remained betrothed to Oliver, I had no choice but to live the standard life of our village, our traditions. My one chance to escape the marriage neared slowly; just a little longer than a moon cycle and it would arrive.

I would not waste it.

A loud scream tore me from my thoughts and sent chills down my spine. I stood up and ran to my window to see what had happened. Pulling the curtains away, I paled at the sight that greeted me.

_Snipers,_ I noted upon seeing the creatures plaguing our village. _Shit!_

Bolting out of my room, I ran through the short hallway and exited the house. I felt the color drain from my face when I realized the severity of the situation. We were outnumbered by at least four to one, if not more. All around, my fellow villagers fought the grey and purple Nobodies, save for the elder members who remained hidden in their houses.

Not far from me, I spotted a Sniper preparing to shoot at my mother.

"No!"

I summoned my blade, gripping the handle tightly in my hand as I stepped into the line of fire and slashed straight through the attacking creature. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come, but I had little time to recover from the attack as another Sniper arrived to take its fallen comrade's place.

A frown flicked across my expression as I struck down yet another Nobody and cast a look around; they kept coming. No matter how many the other villagers and I destroyed, it seemed the supply was endless. For every one that died, another appeared – sometimes more than a single one.

If it kept up, we'd stand no chance.

"Sarah, look out –"

Spinning around at the sound of my mother's warning, I gasped and jumped back, barely dodging an attack. Her warning hadn't come a moment too soon; any closer and the arrows would have connected. The village couldn't afford to lose people in this fight; any losses would be detrimental to our home.

"So you're the Keyblade Wielder?"

Confusion reflected in my eyes as a strong accent spoke those words; an accent I couldn't place, no matter how hard I tried. I turned to face the direction it came from and frowned upon seeing an unfamiliar face. The guy who stood before me had been through more fights than I had, that much was evident by the scar marring his skin and the eye patch he wore. His clothes drew my attention; a black cloak, nearly identical with the one the other stranger had had.

_Keyblade?_ I had no idea what he was talking about.

His face split into a grin and he raised his arm to set his weapon, a strange gun similar to those the creatures had, over his right shoulder. "You don't know what a Keyblade is, do you?"

My silence spoke louder than words and he let out a hearty laugh. "Wow, that's a shock; a Keyblade wielder with no knowledge of her own weapon."

I scowled, gaze darkening in annoyance. "Look, I don't have time to – Mom!" I blanched at the sight before me; multiple Snipers surrounded my mother and she had no way out – I wouldn't make it in time, she was too far away. On instinct, I made a move to run towards her, but before I could move two steps, bullets swerved through the air and destroyed the Nobodies that kept her prisoner.

Slight shock entered me and I stood rooted in place, save for my turning to face the stranger. His arm extended in the direction of my mother, weapon clenched firmly in his hand; his indifference at destroying the creatures was stunning.

"As I was saying," he continued without a care in the world, returning his gun to its resting place on his shoulder. "Our superior wants to have a word with you."

_Our..?_

My gaze darted around the area, searching the crowd of battling villagers and Nobodies. A house burned in the near vicinity; the flames rose high into the air, absorbing the oxygen to grow larger. A family would be left without a house by the end of the fights. The bright light the flames created was all that illuminated the battlefield.

Seeking further, I spotted what I had been looking for – or rather, who. A single figure stood away from the fighting, watching over the scene. His pink hair was all too familiar to me and I couldn't help the rage that seeing him created inside me. After I'd risked my life to save his and treated his injuries, he – _Marluxia _– attacked my village; brought vile creatures into my home.

In my subconscious, I realized that nothing had attacked me since I'd been talking to Marluxia's… associate. Though a firm believer that coincidences happened, I was certain they had something to do with the presence of the Nobodies.

"…Tell your _superior_ that he's out of luck," I spat, turning back to face him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"As if." The man chuckled and shook his head. "Come with us and this attack on the village stops. Refuse and we'll leave, but the Nobodies stay and eventually, our superior will send someone who's not as kind as Marluxia and I are."

"He speaks the truth," Marluxia spoke in a smooth tone, having appeared almost too close to me; I hadn't even noticed he'd come over to us. "We're merely… looking out for the safety of you and your home. Some of our fellow members would gladly destroy every last shred of this place."

Annoyance flicked across my expression as I looked up, meeting his gaze while raising my right arm. The tip of my sword pointed at his throat and only inches separated the blade from his flesh.

"You've given me no reason to trust you."

"I assure you," he began, remaining calm despite the situation; his eyes reflected that. "We just –"

A piercing cry echoed through the dark night, mixing in with the clangs of swords and growls of dying creatures, and I paled as I recognized the voice. Behind Marluxia and the other man, I spotted my mother lying on the ground, a pool of crimson beginning to form beneath her. Whatever color remained in my face vanished as I was overcome by worry and my heart pounded in my chest; for a moment, I didn't breathe.

"MOM!"

I dropped my sword and it evaporated before hitting the ground. Rushing to get to her side, I pushed past the two men, enemies, and ran to her side. Crashing onto the ground next to her, I quickly looked over her body and determined that the wound was not on her front.

"M- Mom, hang in there." I flinched at the sound of her horribly ragged breaths and my own insecurity; I needed to act fast. Noticing that she wasn't lying fully on her back, I determined the wound must be there. "Please hold on." As gently as I could, I grabbed her shoulder and hip to roll her fully onto her side. The injuries revealed themselves – large arrows from the crossbows lodged in her back.

_Six,_ I thought, attempting to count them despite the thudding in my head. _No, seven, no – Damn it, I can't heal like this!_

Tears stung behind my eyes, but I fought them back. She had already lost a lot of blood; if I removed the arrows, she wouldn't survive; she would lose too much blood before I could properly seal the wounds.

"Mom…" I rested my hand on her side and she flinched, wheezing for air. One of the arrows had punctured one of her lungs; she needed medical attention, fast. The sort of attention I couldn't give her in that situation.

"We have a medic," I nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of Marluxia's words; he stood mere steps away, looking down at my mother and I. "We can take her to him, but we must be quick."

Millions of thoughts filled my mind and I had much too little time to process them, instead only allowing them to race through for brief moments. If I let them take her there, she would survive, but they'd have gotten what they wanted; I had no choice but to go with them if they took her.

_Go with them, or let her die._

Glancing down at my mother's injured, weary form, I fought harder to force back the tears that threatened to spill. My mother's life was more important than whatever they wanted to _discuss_ with me. A single tear slid down my cheek, leaving a cold trail, before I remembered we didn't have time to waste. Despite my slight reluctance, I inclined my head.

"…Let's go."

* * *

I apologize for the major delay in getting this chapter written; I've had a majorly hectic month and I just haven't been able to find the time nor inspiration to write. However, I do hope this chapter makes up for it.

If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can edit them.


End file.
